Bella's Secret
by EdwardLover44
Summary: When Bella keeps a secret from Edwad what happens when he finds out!


**Bella's Secret**

By: Lindsay Farkas

One rainy day while Bella was in the shower Edward was sitting in her bedroom waiting for her return. While Edward was waiting he realized that Bella hadn't closed her closet door all the way so Edward got up from the bed to close the door when something in the closet caught his eye. On the floor of Bella's closet was a pill of muddy clothes. _**What in the world could Bella have done to get her clothes so dirty? Mmmmm…. **_Edwards's thoughts were interrupted when Bella entered the room.

"Hey Edward!" Bella said excitedly while leaping into his arms and gave him a kiss. After a few minutes Edward gently pulled away so that he wouldn't hurt Bella. He looked at Bella dazzling her and smiled that crocked smile that she loved the most and chuckled. "Silly Bella." He then carried Bella over to the rocking chair and sat her on his lap. Bella could tell that something was wrong got up the courage to ask him.

"Edward what's the matter?" the room was silent for a few minutes then Edward replied "well I went to go close your closet door because you didn't close it all the way and I couldn't help but notice a pair of clothes bundled up on the floor that were covered with mud and I was just curious on what you could possibly do to get your clothes so dirty." The room fell silent again and then Bella replied "Oh….well you see when you went hunting yesterday with your family I went grocery shopping and was caring to many bags and I fell a mud pile." Bella explained as casually as possible because she hated to lie to her Edward but didn't want to tell him the truth in fear that she would never hear the end of it or be made fun of. Edward just sighed and said "Oh Bella! What am I going to do with you?" Bella was relieved when she new Edward had fallen for her little lie for she figured she would get caught in the lie and would have to tell him. After while Bella had do chores and that included laundry so Bella washed the clothes that were covered in mud for she needed it for tomorrow, but decided that she wouldn't take it out of the dryer until tomorrow when Edward wasn't there. Although Bella didn't know what she would tell him so that she could do what she needed without hurting his feelings or raising suspicion to herself that's all she needed was Edward spying on her to see what she was up to. When Edward snuck through the window that night to kiss Bella goodnight as usual he told her that he was going hunting the next day and Bella explained how that was perfect for she had "errands" to run. With that said and done Bella was out like a light.

The next morning Bella was awakened by a gentle kiss on the forehead from Edward as he kissed her goodbye before he went off hunting. After a few minutes of just lying in bed Bella looked at the clock to see it was 8 in the morning and decided it was time to get. As she got ready she went and got her uniform for softball out of the dryer _whew last night was a close one Edward almost found out that I play softball. I don't know why I don't know why I want tell him that I really do enjoy baseball oh well I guess it's for the best…_ Bella thought to herself, but was interrupted by a cheerful Charlie. "Morning Bells! Getting ready for softball eh? Don't forget that new pitching change up I taught you for the game today." "All right dad I promise I won't." And with that said Charlie said goodbye for he had to do a couple of things around the house before going into work this afternoon. It was 12 o'clock and I had to leave for softball. When I finished gathering my equipment for softball I headed out the door and told Charlie goodbye. I was really excited for today's game (I'm the best pitcher on the team and can pitch up to 90 miles per hour, and I play the outfield. I'm a good hitter and also the best base runner on my team I barley get out.) When I pulled into the parking lot I got my stuff and joined the rest of my team mates to worm up before the game. When we were done worming up the coach gave us our passions to play and I started out in right field. They always put me in to pitch the second half of the game. It was an easy one, two, three inning for us and I had been the cause of one of the outs when I caught a fly ball. After a couple of innings our team was winning 4 to 0 and coach said that starting the next inning I would be pitching until the end of the game since there were two outs the catcher and I went to the side of the dugout so that I could worm up.

Edward had finished hunting early and decided that he could no longer wait so he ran as fast as he could to Bella's house for he missed her terribly. When he arrived at Bella's house he ran into Charlie who was just leaving for work. "Hey Charlie, where's Bella?"

"Oh hey Edward, Bella had a softball game today it'll be over in a couple of hours it's only half over." After Charlie told Edward that Bella was playing softball he really didn't hear anything after that for he was in shock of what he just heard.

"Ok…thanks Charlie. Could you tell me were her game is?" Edward replied trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Sure, it's at the school. They play all they're games there unless they're away games. Well I gotta get going Edward see ya around bye."

"Thanks Charlie. Bye." After Edward said bye to Charlie he ran as fast as he could to go watch Bella and after words to get some answers from her. _She's got a lot of explaining to do _Edward thought to himself as he was running and before he new it he was at the school. When Edward got closer he could see Bella on the pitchers mound when he looked at the score board Bella's team was winning 6-4 then he heard the up yell STRIKE 3 your outta here! When Edward looked at the scoreboard again he noticed the radar gun saying that Bella had just pitched a 90 mile per hour ball. Edward was speechless and couldn't believe what he was seeing Bella was to busy concentrating on the game and she hadn't noticed Edward. Bella got the third out easily and was next to bat she smacked one deep into center field just missing a homerun and slid into second base getting her uniform all dirty. When she got up she looked at the cheering crowed and her team mates and gave them a smile that's when she realized that Edward was there and froze. Edward grinned wickedly and joined in with the crowed and started to cheer Bella on. One of Bella's team mates smacked one deep into left field and Bella stole home plate. The game had finally ended and Bella's team one 15-4 thanks to Bella's pitching and good running skills.

Edward was scanning the crowd for Bella after the game and couldn't find her anywhere then he caught a glimpse of her ponytail she was running for dear life and had just thrown her equipment in the back of her truck. Edward ran fast a pinned her against the car.

"Bella you didn't think you were going to get away that easily did you?" he leaned in closer forcing her to look into his topaz eyes.

"n-no" Bella stammered for he was dazzling her as usually.

"Now" he said. "your going to explain everything!"

"all right" Bella sighed and sat on the concrete parking lot near her truck. "Well…I don't know I just thought that boys wouldn't really like girls who played sports so I've always kept that part of me hidden. That's why I didn't tell you. The truth is I love baseball!"

"Well I like it." Edward replied smiling her favorite crocked smile that she loved and without another word he put his lips to hers.


End file.
